That Song Again
by GrandeVanillaSkimLatte
Summary: Hermione and Draco thought they had stopped that song when they had agreed to get married … little did they know. Sequel to ‘That Song’. DracoHermione.
1. Good Morning

That Song Again

* * *

Draco woke up just before seven and sighed … ah blissfully married for 3 days now. This thought was followed by a grimace, who would have thought that married life would be like this.

He climbed out of bed and hopped around a bit on the cold wooden floor, glad that nobody was around to see his embarrassing display of girlish displeasure. He hated the mornings … well not all mornings he conceded, infact he quite enjoyed the mornings where he didn't wake up alone, but this wasn't one of those mornings, therefore he hated it.

He hopped to his wardrobe and quickly drew on a pair of socks almost falling in his haste to thaw his frozen toes. Before long he was dressed in his warmest robes and was standing before the full length mirror in the Head Boys room carefully styling his platinum locks.

He began to wonder if his wife even owned a comb or brush, but decided a rake was about the only thing that could probably get through that bushy mane of hers. He shook his head realising that he was nit-picking the one flaw he had always perceived her to have, she in fact was otherwise perfect in his opinion. She was intelligent, witty and had the oddest sense of humour that just kind of crept up on you not to mention a killer body (under all those clothes).

He decided to pick his wife up and escort her to breakfast, as any good husband should and quickly exited his own room to walk the short distance down the fourth floor corridor to hers. Gently knocking on the door he got no response, he tried again. This time he heard a faint groan and smiled to himself before pulling out his wand and performing an _Alohamora_ charm on her door, effectively letting himself in.

There was his wife, still tucked in bed with only her bushy mane making an appearance over the red and gold quilt.

"Hermione" he called softly walking further into the room and closing the door behind him. "Time to get up" he got another soft groan - it seemed his other half hated mornings as much as he did. Shaking his head he couldn't suppress his smile as he went to her wardrobe, identical to his own, and began pulling out her school uniform.

"Why do you have to make so much noise in the morning?" she grumbled sitting up and clutching the blankets to her chest. He glanced back at her and saw her glare of displeasure and her hair – god they really needed to do something about that hair.

"Because as a child I lived in my own wing of the manor and could make as much noise as I wanted whenever I felt like, after a while I forgot how to be quite"

"Really?" she asked in wonder

"No, now get up or were going to have to inhale breakfast" he commanded throwing her a robe he turned to stare at her waiting. She didn't move just stared back.

"Um Hermione, hurrying generally involves movement of some kind"

"I know"

"So …"

"You need to turn around" she commanded waving a hand at him

"What?"

"You heard me Mr. Malfoy, turn around" she repeated the hand movement as if he were a common house elf.

"Why? Are you naked?" he asked with a leer, she turned bright red and clutched the blankets to her tighter "No, not exactly" she mumbled lowering her gaze.

"Huh?" he had no idea what was wrong with her this morning

"Thegirlstookallmypyjamas" she mumbled quickly

"I'm sorry dear, I don't speak that language" he said matter-of-factly folding his arms and looking at her with raised eyebrows

"I said, the girls took all my pyjama's" her glare increased "and I need you to turn around so I can get out of bed" she finished with a huff

"Oh, so you are naked" the leer returned

"I didn't say that" she squeaked "It's just they left me something to wear instead"

"Oh … ?" he thought for a minute then realised what she was embarrassed about "Oooh, ok I will turn around if your sure you don't want me to see" he said turning his back to her, little did she know that he was watching her reflection in the mirror.

Hermione slipped out of bed and gave a tug at the hem of the tiny white see-through night gown that those stupid girls had left her to wear but tugging the hem only exposed more cleavage and she gave up in a huff. Why did she have to sleep in today of all days? Why couldn't she be up and ready for him?

Oh well no use in complaining about it now. She quickly slipped the wisp of fabric down her body and from cold and modesty threw on her uniform in record time. She was pulling her hair out of her collar when she looked over to Draco only to find him staring right back at her in the mirrors reflection.

She went red in fury and embarrassment.

"How dare you … you … you pervert!" she exclaimed eyes widening at his audacity.

"Come on Hermione, were married" he said turning to face her

She knew that, she just wasn't ready "I thought we'd talked about this Draco, I'm not ready … you need to give me time"

They glared at each other for a moment before he walked toward her and gently cupped her shoulders and planted a kiss on her forehead "I know, I'm sorry. Forgive me?" he asked brushing his lips against hers and giving her puppy dog eyes. She had no choice but to melt, after all how could she stay mad at someone who seemed to care about her so much …

"Ok, you just need to give me time" she gave him a meaningful look, he just grinned and smoothed her hair off her face

"I know, now can we leave? I can smell the bacon from here" and as if to punctuate his statement his stomach gave a loud groan. Hermione laughed and grabbed her husbands hand before dragging him out of the room to start their day.

* * *

_Please Review! _


	2. Before Breakfast

Chapter 2

* * *

Walking away from their private suites on the fourth floor Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Hermione and Draco began to make their long journey to breakfast. You see if they were normal students the trip would infact only take them a few short minutes but they weren't normal students.

As Head boy and girl they had duties to perform which included patrolling the hallways, but that was not why it took them so long to get to breakfast. Infact Draco was rather annoyed that it did take them nearly twenty minutes to reach the great hall and it was all because of his lovely wife. He smiled and rolled his eyes at the back of her head as she dragged him up the first of three dozen staircases.

Married life really wasn't what he had expected, and he had certainly never thought he would spend his honeymoon running around an ancient castle. The real reason behind their energetic mornings all boiled down to one thing: Hermione's hatred for gossip.

They had been married on the Monday morning and had spent the day together, first catching up and meeting their families and then later when the excitement had died down they had spent the time together, organising their new (and still unused) room that Dumbledore had kindly provided for them, it lay between the rooms they currently occupied. He wasn't complaining of course, he had begun to really enjoy Hermione's company and even found himself missing her when she wasn't around.

However when he had gone to kiss her she had turned away from him and this is where their problems had started. She didn't just refuse him once but she seemed to barely stand being kissed on the cheek so after barely 48 hours into their marriage he found himself miserable that all he could do was hold his soul mates hand.

So what did this all have to do with her hatred for gossip? Well you see being the rowdy seventeen year old that he was he was hoping for a little more action than holding hands, but Hermione would have none of it. She had infact lectured him 47 hours into their marriage until the 49th hour about why he needed to stop with the public displays of affection and how he needed to give her time. Confused by all seeing as she hadn't minded his displays of affection just prior to the wedding at all he had pressed her for more information, but the stubborn Gryffindor was giving away nothing.

They neared the Gryffindor tower and Draco began to tense, anticipating yet another early morning attack on his person. Sure enough just like the day before Potter and Weasley were lounging against the wall opposite the portrait hole waiting for them. Hermione broke away from him and ran the final distance to hug the boy wonder. Draco scowled hating that she seemed more excited to see her friends than she was to see him.

"Harry, how was your night? You didn't have any dreams about You-know-who?" she asked anxiously glancing at Ron in case he knew something Harry wouldn't reveal.

"No, I slept fine. You're running late this morning, come on were starving," Harry said grinning at her concern before looping his arm with hers and tugging her away from the tower toward the Great Hall where the wonderful smells were becoming unbearable.

"What took you so long 'Mione? I thought I was going to have start gnawing my arm off I'm so hungry," Ron groaned.

"Any similarity between you and a human is purely coincidental Weasley", Draco mumbled to himself but they heard him.

"Shut up you stupid git, I was talking to Hermione," Ron growled, turning red in the face.

"Oh don't mind me, infact go ahead, tell her everything you know. It'll only take ten seconds."

"Draco!" Hermione said sharply and he did feel a little guilty about upsetting her until he turned back to Ron only to encounter a wand in his face.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Ron almost yelled, bits of spittle escaping his mouth. Draco face wrinkled in disgust.

"No not stupid Weasley; just possessed by a retarded ghost", he examined his finger nails in seeming nonchalance. He became aware that they had stopped in the middle of the hallway and he now had two wands trained on him. The great Harry Potter had of course jumped in to defend his friend, how predictable.

"Take that back Malfoy", Harry said quietly.

"I don't think I will _Potter_", Draco said his hand lowering to rest above his robe pocket, anticipating having to pull out his own wand to defend himself.

"I said take it back. You were the one who started this, we were minding our own business, and there was no reason to say anything. Sometimes I'd like to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass, so I will never understand what its like to be a stupid git", Harry was breathing heavily, reacting the same way he did to any confrontational situation.

"That's it! Stop it the lot of you" Hermione said stepping between the three of them and pushing down the raised wands, "Don't you all see how stupid you are being?" she looked close to tears at the thought of her best friends and her husband hurting each other. Draco wanted to step forward and comfort her but Harry stepped forward at the same time and got to her first. Draco looked away more hurt and jealous than he would care to admit.

He watched as Harry apologized and mumbled something in her ear making her laugh and smile. Ron had not taken his eyes off Draco and smirked when he saw the pained expression cross his face. Draco mumbled something about forgetting one of his books and took off at a run leaving the golden trio in the hallway. He didn't see Hermione break away from Harry, nor did he hear he calls for him to come back.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	3. It's Back

Chapter 3

* * *

Draco ran as far as he could; almost instantly regretting it. He leant against a statue of a gargoyle catching his breath and tried to push the intense feeling of jealousy from his mind. He really shouldn't be upset with Hermione; after all she hadn't asked Potter to jump to comfort her, he just butted in. He felt his anger creeping up on him. Maybe it was time he had a little chat with Potter about his behaviour toward his wife.

Feeling a little more in control of himself and happy with his decision he set off toward the great hall, hoping to catch Hermione before she entered so he could apologise; maybe she would let him kiss her, he mused and smiled at the thought. Yes that would be good, a pre-breakfast snog. He ran the rest of the way practically jumping down the staircases in his rush to meet his wife before she made it to the Great Hall.

He spotted her bushy head as he was partway down one of the marble staircases and was about to call out her name when he noticed she and her two body guards had paused staring in as if stunned. He slowed his pace and approached them slowly, drawing astride to stare in as well. The all too familiar music filtered out toward them and his eyes widened in stunned disbelief. It was _That Song_. The song that haunted his dreams; the song that had kept him awake for so many months.

As if under the imperious curse Harry and Ron entered the Hall. The moment they stepped through the door their hips began swaying and their arms rose in the air in a dance that Draco was certain he would never forget.

"Oh no," Hermione whispered in despair watching in horror as the madness she had worked so hard to get rid of started up again.

"I don't understand, I thought when we got married we put an end to that song," Draco whispered back, clutching her hand tightly in his own; not wanting to admit that he was more than a little afraid right now.

"So did I," she whispered back, he had no idea why they were whispering; it was almost as if they didn't want to disturb the dancers in case they noticed the two students and converged on them. They slowly backed away from the door before turning and running as fast as they could in no direction in particular. They reached the top of the stairs and Draco went to go right toward some empty classrooms but Hermione sharp tug on his hand drew him left and he followed her.

They rushed into a door and Hermione pulled him though almost ripping his arm out of its socket before slamming the door behind him and placing several heavy locking charms on it. She slumped against the wall trying to catch her breath, muttering to herself over and over that she didn't understand.

"This is like a horrible nightmare," Draco gasped sliding down the wall next to her.

She shook her head, "No worse, at least we know we would wake up from a nightmare," she looked on the verge of tears.

"What do we do?" he asked putting an arm around her shoulder; she nestled into the crook of his neck as her breathing eventually slowed.

"Well we can't stay in the girl's bathroom forever," she murmured against his neck, he tried valiantly to ignore the tingling sensation this caused and tightened his arms around her.

"Is that where we are?" he asked looking around curiously. The room had a circular stone structure that acted as a vanity mirror and basin. The room branched off into stalls and that's when he heard a noise, almost like sobbing.

"Do you hear that?" He whispered into his wife's hair. She was presently pressing herself into his collar, trying to find a comfortable spot to rest but she went completely still listening intently.

She giggled, "Oh that's just Myrtle," she told him and resumed squirming against him.

"Where in Moaning Myrtles bathroom?" he asked going stiff.

Hermione sighed against him, "Yes, nobody will come here," she finally stopped squirming and Draco peered down at her finding her eyes closed.

"You are not going to sleep on the cold floor of the girl's bathroom are you?" he asked completely mortified.

She nodded sleepily against his chest, "Yes, you got me out of bed way too early this morning," she grumbled, punctuating her statement with a wide yawn.

"But Hermione, we have to figure out what to do about the song coming back," he could hear the whine in his voice and couldn't help the pout that followed. He couldn't believe the Gryffindor Princess was choosing sleep over solving a problem; it was just so out of character.

"Draco, have you ever heard the saying 'I'll sleep on it'?" she asked with another yawn. He looked down at her confused.

"Yes, and your point is?" he asked

"Well that's what I'm doing, sleeping on it," Draco sat completely still as her breathing became even and she fell asleep against him. He tried not to think about their earlier disagreement with her idiot Gryffindork friends, instead focusing on the pleasant feeling of having his wife trust him enough to sleep against him and keep her safe.

He wondered if her usual problem solving skills involved sleep but was sure that was not it. Infact her normal problem solving involved books, but that option was out since there would be people in the library and people meant singing and singing meant hearing _that song_. He should be grateful of the three days of peace they had had but alas he was completely bemused as to why the curse had returned.

He gently stroked his wife's unruly hair listening to her quiet breathing and trying to ignore the sobs coming from one of the stalls. As if she knew he was thinking about her Moaning Myrtle floated through the stall and headed right for them.

"Oooh what's this? The head students skipping class and having a rendezvous in my bathroom?" she giggled, the high pitch noise making him cringe.

"We are not having a rendezvous, we are hiding. Now leave us alone," he hissed, trying not to wake Hermione.

"Hiding from whom?" Myrtle inquired crossing her legs under her and resting her elbows one her knees and supporting her head in her hands, looking for all the world like the next words to come out of Draco's mouth would be the most interesting thing she had ever heard. If she had been sitting on a seat she would have been on the edge of it.

"Everybody. Now leave us alone," he responded trying to ignore her.

"Fine I know when I'm not wanted," she huffed and unfolded herself and went zooming down a drain pipe. Draco watched her go before pulling Hermione into his lap and settling against the wall, waiting patiently for when she woke up and figured out exactly how to get rid of _that song_ once and for all.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	4. Ask a Ghost

Chapter 4

* * *

Hermione shifted and murmured in her sleep, her warm breath caressing his neck and making him shiver slightly. His hand was gently caressing her hair as she 'slept on' their latest problem. He was trying valiantly to ignore Moaning Myrtle's ineffective attempts at getting his attention by spraying toilet water in streams from one bowl to the other, much like an intricate waterfall. So between her huffs of annoyance, Hermione's mumbling and the constant drip of water Draco was sure he was going insane.

"It's happened twice before," Hermione's sleep filled voice suddenly echoed off the damp walls making him jump and Myrtle's latest water trick to go off course and hit one the stall doors instead.

"What?" Draco asked looking down at her, her eyes were still closed and he began to wonder if she was just talking in her sleep.

"It's happened twice before," she repeated, her whole face scrunching up in concentration, "Which means some of the ghosts must have been here then, since both cases were in the last thousand years," her voice was stronger this time and there was no doubt that she was in fact awake.

Draco thought about this information and remembered the passage from _Hogwarts: A History_ that had finally tipped them off that the song wasn't a curse at all. "And staff and students alike will dance for weeks until the whole of Hogwarts is united in its euphoria for the fated heads of school" he muttered to himself.

"Exactly, staff and students – not resident ghosts", she said looking up at him waiting for it to dawn on him. He looked down into her honey brown eyes that shone up at him as if willing him to believe and understand. A smile broke out on her face the moment she saw in his eyes that he understood.

"You're brilliant," he told her kissing her cheek and going to stand up but her quick tug on his hand made him look down again. A slight blush reddened her cheeks and he frowned confused for a moment before the next thing he knew her lips were on his – it was the first time she had ever kissed him. She pulled away quickly as if embarrassed to be so forward and Draco couldn't help but grin.

He held out his hand to help her off the floor and she shyly took it, holding on for a moment longer than necessary before slowly letting go. Draco smiled at her and took her hand once again securely in his own, bringing it up to his lips to kiss the back of her hand before letting their entwined fingers swing between them.

"Myrtle?" Hermione called, sounding much happier than she had in days. They heard a splash and the ghost appeared before them.

"Yes?" she giggled twirling one pigtail between her pudgy fingers and looking at Draco as if he was the one that wanted her. Hermione rolled her eyes at the ghost's blatant flirting.

"We were wondering if you were at Hogwarts the last time something like this happened," Hermione asked politely, Draco felt her squeeze his fingers in anticipation.

"Oh you mean the lovely music?" Myrtle asked deliberately delaying their departure, her eyes refusing to leave Draco's as she coyly bit her lip.

"Yes the music, were you around the last time something like this happened?" Draco asked, feeling more than a little dirty from the looks she was shooting him.

"Oh no, but I'm sure some of the other ghosts were, I can help you look for them if you want," she giggled and Hermione felt Draco shudder at her side.

"No that's ok Myrtle, you have helped enough as is," Hermione said and without further ado dragged Draco out into the hallway. Looking both ways and discovering the coast was clear they took off to get as far away from the Great Hall and the second floor girl's bathroom as possible.

"Where too?" Draco asked as they slowed down on the fourth floor. Hermione looked around and made a quick decision.

"We may be able to find Nearly Headless Nick closer to the Gryffindor tower", she said and dragged him along the back ways past the muttering portraits, which were spreading the news that the staff and students had gone insane again.

Draco had a sense of déjà vu as she tugged him down the long corridors and up the many staircases. He smiled to himself, just happy she was finally getting comfortable around him and to be able to spend time with her alone – even if that alone was trying to save the whole school.

"Hermione wait," he said tugging her hard and making her screech to a stop. She turned back to look at him with a frown but suddenly found herself pulled behind a pillar.

"What?" she asked trying to peer out to see what had caused their delay, "Honestly Draco, we don't have time for this", she scolded, doing nothing to keep her voice down. Peeves who had plastered himself to the ceiling and was waiting to drop a bucket of red paint on the first unsuspecting student to walk past hadn't seen them, but if Hermione continued to practically shout he would, and he for one did not want to be in the shower for the rest of the day. Draco did the first thing that came to mind to shut her up and save his hairdo – he kissed her.

Hermione stood stunned for a moment not responding to the feel of his warm lips against hers and Draco began to despair that he had scared her off and almost pulled away. That's when something in her seemed to snap and responded in kind. She gripped the back of his head and pulled his mouth harder against her own. Her dry lips moving against his sent tingles down his spine and he held onto her waist to keep his knees from buckling.

She deepened the kiss and molded here body to his, pushing him back against the wall. Draco was more than a little surprised, and secretly very pleased, by her forward actions. It was hard to draw a comparison to the shy modest girl he had woken up that morning. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, silently asking for entrance, she moaned at the sensations and he took the opportunity to plunge into her hot cave.

Hermione gasped and pulled away coming to her senses and without thinking fled down the hallway. Peeves took the opportunity and just as Draco reached for her arm to stop her, the poltergeist dumped his bucket of red paint over their heads and flew away cackling and rattling suits of armor, making as much noise as he could.

Hermione slipped from his grasp and wiped the paint from her eyes, as Draco tried his best to get most of it from staining his white blonde hair. Hermione giggled as he let a string of profanities escape and he stopped his frantic movements to glare at her.

"This is your entire fault you know," he grumbled, she looked the opposite of guilty however.

"Not all mine, Peeves had a lot to do with it", she giggled, reaching out a hand to swipe a big drip from running into his collar.

"Come on, lets get out of here before this day gets any worse", he said grabbing her hand once again. He was a little shocked to say the least when Hermione leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth before following him without argument toward the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	5. Shower

Chapter 5

* * *

As they neared Gryffindor tower Draco increased his grip on his wife's hand. She looked back and smiled reassuringly at him. He smiled back thinking to himself how cute she looked covered in red paint; he didn't think she would agree with him though.

"Are you sure this ghost will be where you say he is?" he asked instead and her smile faded a little – maybe she had sensed he was about to compliment her and was disappointed? He would have to find out later.

"No not sure, but he generally remains between our tower and the Ravenclaw commons, he is friends with the Grey Lady," she replied and pulled him around the corridor where the portrait of the fat lady sat silent against the wall.

"Well he's not here," Hermione said and increased her pace looking around corners and high up into the ceiling finally spotting the two ghosts conversing with what appeared to be a suit of armour. Letting go of Draco's hand she rushed forward to greet them. Draco hung back a little letting her do all the talking.

"Why hello there young Gryffindor, my you look like a distant relative of the Bloody Baron, I suppose this was Peeves doing?" Nearly Headless Nick addressed her kindly before nodding regally in Draco's direction.

The Grey Lady floated away and the suit of armour stopped rattling, coming to stand perfectly still and lifeless.

"Yes he caught us just before," Hermione replied, bouncing on the balls of her feet, eager to ask the ghost her questions and solve this latest puzzle. Nearly Headless Nick gave a tired sigh.

"I suppose you want me to go and find the Baron to get him back in line then?" he offered.

"No no, there is no point, he will just end up doing it to someone else this afternoon anyway but that's not what I had to ask you," Hermione gushed and Draco walked forward to take her hand and she stopped her childlike bouncing immediately.

"Go right ahead my dear," the ghost said with a regal wave of his hand.

"Well you see that song is back again and we were wondering if you were around the last time it happened?" she rushed hearing said tune in the distance growing closer. Sir Nicholas seemed to contemplate this question very hard for a long moment.

"Well yes I believe it was Dumbledore who stopped it the last time," he finally answered.

"Dumbledore? But he never said anyth-" Hermione was cut off by the song getting very close indeed. Draco took a glance behind them and saw that some of the students had left the great hall and were on their way toward them.

"Well I must be off you two," the ghost said, also hearing the music coming toward him and floated off through the closest wall. Hermione let out a small groan of frustration and stamped her foot.

"Umm Hermione?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"What?" she snapped turning to look at his frightened expression.

"I don't think we should be standing here," he said watching the shadows approaching them as the noise level approached shouting volume. Hermione snapped out of her annoyance and took in these factors as well.

"You're right, let's go," and she grabbed his hand as they took off down the hallway together. They made it to their unused dormitory just as the crowd behind them sounded too close for comfort and slammed the door shut behind them.

Panting heavily they pushed one of the bookshelves in front of it as a barricade before falling to the floor exhausted. The dorm was empty except for the essentials and Hermione took a moment to appreciate it for the first time.

"That should keep things quiet for a while," Draco said pushing himself up off the floor using the couch for support.

"Yes but we can't stay here forever," she said standing as well.

"It wouldn't be so bad," Draco said softly, stepping closer to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, "Not if I got to spend forever with you," he whispered.

Hermione blushed as Draco lowered his head to kiss her, his soft lips barely grazing her own as his fingers tangled in her hair and caught on the already dry paint.

"Ow," Hermione whimpered when he practically ripped a big chunk of hair from her head. Draco gingerly extracted his fingers from the tangled mess and had the decency to look a little bit sheepish.

"Sorry, maybe we should get cleaned up," he suggested and Hermione turned to the bathroom not realising that she was being followed. The soft thud of the door closing behind her alerted her to this fact and made her spin around to face her grinning husband.

"What are you doing?" She asked, watching in barely veiled horror as he began to undo his soiled robes.

"Getting washed up. What are you doing?" He asked shrugging off the garment and moving in just his white shirt and slacks to turn the water on in the shower.

"Not getting washed up," Hermione said and made to sprint out of the bathroom, embarrassed and feeling more than a little hot under the collar. Draco however was much quicker and caught her around the waist just as she made a grab for the door handle.

"Let me go," she huffed, struggling in his embrace. Draco held tight until she stopped moving before speaking softly in her ear.

"I'm not going to try anything you don't want to do Hermione but we are husband and wife. There is nothing wrong with seeing each other naked," he murmured kissing the side of her neck that wasn't splattered with red paint.

"Maybe I don't want to see you naked," she said and Draco laughed.

"Fine we will just have to bathe fully clothed then," he said and before she could get out another snide reply he had flung her under the heady stream of water and had his arms wrapped around her before she could try and escape again.

"You're insane," she gasped, finally managing to get her head out from under the insistent pressure, not wanting to admit that she was secretly enjoying being in his company even if her modesty was still making her blush.

Draco was fighting the urge to laugh at his wife's drowned rat look as her hair plastered to her skull and the red paint made tracks down her skin blending with the colour of her blushes. He decided it might be fun to make her blush a little more and started to unbutton his white school shirt that had turned transparent.

Hermione stood transfixed as his pale skin was revealed to her and she had to grip onto the shower door handle to keep her knees from buckling. Draco flung his shirt to the floor where it pooled together with the red stained water and he looked back at her with a knowing smirk.

"Breath," he reminded her with a chuckle and Hermione gasped in a huge gulp of air. Still laughing he picked up a bottle of shampoo and squirted a large amount in his hand before ordering her to turn around. She looked like a timid kitten as she reluctantly complied but soon lost her fight as his magical fingers made contact with her scalp.

"I can't tell you how long I have wanted to do something about your hair," he whispered in her ear, bending slightly to get more on her level.

"What's wrong with my hair?" she mumbled in response, tilting her head slightly so he massaged just the right spot.

"Well I know for a fact that you use soap as a shampoo which is just so wrong, its any wonder this bushy mass is so dry and brittle; and when was the last time you took a comb to it?" he asked now working from the bottom of her strands getting out the tangles one by one.

"I don't have time for frivolities like shampoo and combs Draco, I am too busy studying. Plus what makes you an expert on hair?" she grumbled, wincing when he found a particularly nasty knot.

"I am no expert but my hair is certainly in much better shape than yours – didn't anyone ever teach you a simple maintenance spell?"

"A what?" she had only been half paying attention to him up until that point, focusing on his pleasurable fingers until he mentioned something she had never heard of.

"A maintenance spell. It means you only have to do this once a week but if you cast the spell why its still drying it will feel and look like you have just had a haircut for about seven days," he explained patiently, "rinse," he ordered then and ducked her head under the running water. She came out looking and feeling a lot cleaner and turned in his arms to stare up at him.

"Thankyou," she whispered, reaching up on her toes to kiss him gently.

"What for?" Draco asked following her lips back down to continue the gentle exchange.

"For just being you," was all she got out before her entire world was once again consumed with him.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	6. Shower II

Chapter 6

* * *

Hermione suppressed the moan that threatened to escape her lips as Draco went back to massaging her scalp with a second round of shampoo. She didn't like the excessive waste of what appeared to be a rather expensive product but she didn't have the strength to argue with his magic fingers.

She nearly flew out of her skin when she felt his fingers leave her scalp for the clasp at her neck, pulling her cloak from her body and discarding it just outside the shower stall. She knew she should have said something about making too much work for the house elves but his fingers returned to sifting sensuously through her hair and she was once again lost.

She was just getting used to the constant tingling sensations when she felt something warm and soft on the side of her neck right between her shoulder and ear. The gentle tugging sensation shot straight to her straining nipples and she bit her lip to keep from reacting and doing something stupid like rubbing up against him.

His own lips moved between this patch of skin over and over again and she took a shuddering breath as he captured her earlobe between his teeth and gently pulled the sensitive skin.

"Do you like that?" he whispered huskily in her ear shifting his body closer so her back was flush against him. All she could do was nod her head before he continued to ravish her sensitive flesh. He spun her around and pushed her under the water before swooping back in this time parting her shirt to get access to her collar bone and the slight swell of her breasts.

Hermione was reduced to a quivering mass and had to use the tiled wall to support her as her hands came to rest on his shoulders to keep her from sliding down to the floor. She missed Draco's smirk as he managed to undo all the buttons of her shirt revealing her ample bosom encased in a simple white bra.

She barely had time to groan in protest as his lips left her skin altogether and he stood up breathing heavily and staring down at her. She opened her eyes and looked up at her husband, haloed by the overhead light and blinked several times to clear her somewhat lust clouded vision.

"I love you," he said before leaning down and taking her lips in a searing kiss that made her heart skip a bit and a myriad of strange sensations shoot straight to her aching core. She wanted to say 'I love you too' but only managed to get out a mumbled response as he nibbled on her bottom lip, swollen from her attempts to keep from verbalising her feelings earlier.

Arching her whole body into his she revelled in the feeling of flesh on flesh and refused to think of where this could lead. His fingers skimmed her sides ever so lightly and came to rest on her hips as he rocked his groin into her hers in an imitation of what they could be doing. She tentatively rolled her hips against his and he hissed out a long breath.

"Draco I don't think we should …" but whatever she had been about to say was cut off by his tongue once again being thrust into her mouth.

"Then don't think," he rasped when he pulled back for a much needed breath. They stared at each other for a long moment, his forehead resting heavily against hers, their breaths mingling with the steam of the still beating water.

"I'm scared," she whispered, moving her hands from his shoulders to smooth back his hair, which was plastered to his head and gave him an imploring look, hoping he would understand her apprehension and realise that they needed to slow down.

"I know," he whispered back, "but it's just so frustrating. Merlin Hermione, I want you," the last was said with a groan as if he was in physical pain, which Hermione supposed he may be considering how hard he felt resting against her lower stomach.

She desperately wanted to ease his pain but something was still holding her back, fear mainly and not just of what was to come but also fear that she may somehow disappoint him. She was saved from out right rejecting him by his mouth once again taking full possession of her own and his assault continued as his hands that had been resting on her hips moved to the clasp keeping her skirt together. He fumbled a little before the whole thing dropped to the floor and was soon followed by her not so white shirt.

She flushed in embarrassment and looked away as he eyed her body greedily. Even though she was only in her underwear she knew the fabric had turned transparent and she could hide nothing from his gaze. Draco was almost as speechless as he had been that morning when he had discovered her in the lingerie; although this was a much more practical garment it still had the same affect on his body.

"You're beautiful," he whispered in awe, the softly spoken words brought her head up and she almost it his chin with it in her hast. His eyes were just as sincere and she couldn't help but be flattered. She was about to respond with an equally flattering comment when a loud banging and the shouts of several people snapped them out of their desire filled haze.

Both heads turned to look out the bathroom door to where they had left the bookcase propped up against the whole common rooms entrance.

"You don't think they can get in do you?" Hermione whispered in fear. Draco tried to keep his voice from shaking as he looked down at her hoping he looked reassuring.

"They shouldn't be able to. Don't worry, I'll protect you," he promised and Hermione melted a little more.

The knocking became so forceful that several of the ancient tomes fell off the shelves and the whole thing sounded like it was about to splinter. Draco cut the water as Hermione sifted through their clothing and scorgified and dried the necessary articles with her wand. She timidly passed him his shirt and tried not to watch the ripple of his muscles as he shrugged it on, not bothering to do it up.

Pulling on her own wrinkled uniform she followed him into the study area and stood a safe distance from the door, trying to discern what the people on the other side were doing. Draco had his head cocked to one side also listening. It suddenly got very quiet and they both crept forward a little, still concentrating hard.

They both heard the loud shout that broke the silence and had a brief moment to glance at one another before the whole bookcase seemed to explode, the blast throwing them across the room. The six people on the other side rushed in only to find the head students strewn across the room, neither Draco nor Hermione were aware of anything as they both succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	7. Hospital Wing

Chapter 7

* * *

Hermione shifted uncomfortable and screwed her eyes tighter shut against the blinding light that refused to recede. Her head ached like she had been run over by a hippogriff and her body wasn't doing much better. She slowly came back to herself limb by limb, mentally assessing the damage before opening her eyes.

The blinding fluorescent lights of the Hospital Wing greeted her, before a mop of red hair blocked out the offending light. Ron looked down at her concern marring his features and he was muttering something but it was as if her ears were full of cotton wool. He was quickly shoved away by the efficient hands of Madam Pomfry and Hermione felt more than a little grateful.

The medi witch wore a pair of earmuffs that Hermione suspected had come from the Herbology greenhouses and was running her wand over her checking her vitals. When the light of the wand flashed green the witch moved away to another bed. Ron and Harry took no time rushing back to her side and she tried to sit up, clutching her head as she went when she realised what the problem was. Ripping the fluffy pink earmuffs from her head all sound suddenly came back to her which she instantly regretted – the song seemed to have risen in volume.

Quickly shoving the ear muffs back on she glanced around for her wand, finding it on the side table she waved it quickly and drew the curtains around the three of them before silently casting several quick charms the least of them being the muffliato. Harry ripped off his headgear and glared at Ron.

"Why didn't we think of that?" he asked, hitting his best friend in the arm. Ron turned a bright shade of pink and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Good to see you back in the land of the living, though I didn't envy you being out cold for all this time – the castle seems to have found its volume control and turned it up to full volume," he grouched, slumping down at her feet which she had to quickly shift out of the way.

"What exactly happened, why am I in the hospital wing, and where is Draco?"

It was Harry's turn to blush and he didn't seem to be able to look her in the eye. "Uh that was kind of my fault. You see we were in the great hall when all of a sudden I just stopped dancing, and I couldn't figure out what had been going on and then not long after Ron and Luna stopped dancing, then Neville and Ginny did to. A couple of the professor's and Madam Pomfry snapped out of it and are trying to figure out a solution,"

"So why am I here?"

"We instantly recognised that this stupid curse was happening all over again so then we thought something might have happened to you or Draco since this thing seems to be connected to you two," Ron interjected.

"And when we got to your rooms we couldn't get in and thought that maybe the castle had locked you in there for some reason and that you were trapped, turns out it was a bookcase and that you had blocked it yourselves,"

"We are really sorry Hermione, it was an accident," Ron finished for Harry.

"Draco? Is he ok?" Hermione asked slowly piecing together everything and feeling like there was something she was missing. Harry shifted to the curtain to her right and pulled it back a fraction.

There was her husband lying unconscious on the bed next to hers, his hair oddly glowing under the harsh lights and only the sickly pallor of his skin and the dark circles under his eyes indicated that it was not a natural sleep. His had earmuffs on so there was no risk of his being disturbed.

Her heart lurched, "He shielded you from the blow with his body and took most of the impact and it could be a few days before he comes round. Pomfry says it was just a broken arm and that he will wake up when his brain feels its safe to," Harry explained gently, closing the curtain and blocking her view of the man she loved. She didn't realise she was sobbing until Ron wrapped his arm around her shoulders and let her soak the front of his robes.

* * *

It was four days later and Hermione sat at in the middle of her hospital bed, earmuffs firmly in place facing her unconscious husband so that she could look up from her research every few seconds to check he was still ok. Letting out a frustrated scream she slammed her current book closed and reached for the next one in the tall pile Harry had managed to grab from the restricted section of the library for her under the cover of darkness and his cloak.

There was something she and Draco had been trying to do to stop it, some piece of information they had manage to gain that she couldn't seem to remember. She knew the answer had to be somewhere in her brain, it was just a matter of triggering it. She had Harry and Ron search her rooms on the off chance that she had written it down but all they had come up with were a few sodden robes and the unwanted mental image of their best friend and worst enemy in the shower together.

Hermione had flushed a deep crimson on their return, not because of what she had done but of what she could have done with Draco if they hadn't been interrupted. She had held off for long enough and her husband was slowly breaking down her walls.

Speaking of her personal life being embarrassingly spread Hermione looked up to her possible her least favourite person in the world enter the hospital wing. Her hair was hardened to stiff unbreakable curls, her glasses shone with purpose and her quick quotes quill stood poised above her levitated notebook ready to record the juicy gossip. Hermione seethed, she knew the woman had been following her since her scandalously hasty wedding to Draco but this was the first time she had shown her face.

Snapping her book shut she stood unsteadily and waited for the grinning witch to approach her, wand at the ready.

"I can see it now - _Gryffindor Princess mourns over her Princes death bed_," Rita Skeeter cackled as she snapped a hasty shot that just managed to include both her and Draco. Hermione stood in front of husband's bed protectively.

"Go away you vile you woman," she hissed, her fingers twitching to curse her.

"I don't think I will," the reporter purred back.

"You have no right to be here, now leave before I have you removed,"

"By whom?" the witch trilled, "Everyone is under the effects of the spell, there is nobody to stop me from getting the story of the century," she tapped her nails against the note pad as she took her place on the edge of Hermione's unoccupied bed and crossed one leg over the other.

"They won't be forever, you know we had a deal Rita – you are not to print stories about me, I can expose you if I want," Hermione threatened.

"Yes but you may not want to after I tell you what I know. Infact you may even offer me all the juicy gossip on you and lover boy after you find out my price,"

"What price?" Hermione asked, not liking the evil grin that spread over the other woman's face.

"I know something you don't know" she sang, "I know how to lift this spell, I know how to stop the song and you can know too if you just let me get my story,"

* * *

_Please Review!_


	8. Rita Tells All

Chapter 8

* * *

"Tell me why I should believe you," Hermione looked at the other woman in disgust and inched as far away from the strong scent of her perfume as she could. Drawing the curtains around them she cast the necessary silencing charms to make it safe to remove their earmuffs, all the shouting and lip reading became annoying after a while.

"Because my dear, if you choose not to listen to what I have to say things could get a hell of a lot worse," the reporter informed her once she felt it safe to remove the unfashionable head gear.

"How much worse can things get Rita? The whole school is out of their minds, my husband has been unconscious for a week and to top it all off I have you trying to blackmail me,"

"And I have bills to pay, a cat to feed and a job to do that is made all the more difficult when I encounter subjects like yourself Mrs Malfoy. I am doing you a better service than most of the people I choose to spend my time writing about – I am giving you something in return,"

"Why do I feel like I am selling my soul to the devil," Hermione groaned dropping her head in her hands.

"This is the world we live in missy and people want to hear about this kind of thing. Do you know how rare your relationship is? How unbelievable it is that you and the man you once hated enough to almost break his nose now love each other? This is the stuff my readers feed off, stories like yours that give them hope that one day they too will find their one true love and be swept off their feet,"

"You are so full of it sometimes," Hermione whispered harshly, glaring up at her with loathing, "You are just saying these things for your own sick enjoyment, if I said that Draco beat me you would turn that into some sick story about how I am a masochist who gets off on pain. I know how you work"

"Are you?" Rita's eyes shone with excitement, her quill racing across the page frantically, Hermione saw the words _leather_ and _whip_ come up. Letting out a scream of frustration that made the overly made up woman jump in fright she began pacing the confined space.

"See you are doing it now. If I were to believe that you really know how I can stop this thing then you need to promise me that the article you seem so desperate to write is one hundred percent my words, no fudging the truth no misinterpreting my words,"

"That hardly makes for an interesting story though," Rita muttered more to herself but Hermione was satisfied when she saw the quill take back the words it had written.

"This is the world we live in," Hermione retorted, throwing her earlier words back in her face, "Now we do this my way or we don't do it at all, I am sure I will eventually figure out how to break the curse but right now time is of the essence,"

"And what exactly is _your _way?" Rita asked sceptically, focussing all of her attention on the younger witch.

"You give me your information first; if it works _then_ I will give you my story. If your information proves false then we have no deal,"

"But that hardly seems fair," Rita spluttered.

"You want me to believe you then this is how I will."

"Well how do I know you will go through with your end of the deal?" the reporter asked looking rather pleased at having found the obvious loophole, a smug smiled gave her lips a rather maniacal tilt, Hermione suppressed a shudder.

"I give you my oath as a witch," Hermione replied, her face dead serious as she held out her hand waiting for Rita to repeat the words. The reporter eyed her outstretched palm sceptically for a long moment before grasping it, her talon like nails biting into the young witches flesh as she took the oath.

Powerful magic swirled around them as the unbreakable oath took place and it was in that moment that Draco stirred. Hermione attention was completely diverted and the reporter stood back, camera at the ready to watch the happy reunion.

She was just about to snap the shot of the Slytherin prince's eyes falling on his wife for the first time since their near fatal accident when Hermione's wand shot out from behind her and the curtain shut abruptly in her face.

Hermione pulled off Draco's earmuffs remember how uncomfortable she had been with them when she had first woken up and smoothed his hair back from his brow. Her husband screwed his eyes tighter as the harsh light began to filter into his vision and it was a moment longer before he worked up to opening his eyes.

Finding Hermione's smiling face above him was the best medicine he could have asked for, well after the kisses she then began to place all over his face and exposed neck.

"Oh Draco I was so worried," she whispered, shifting her body weight to hug him tightly to her. Draco's bound ribs gave an answering twinge in protest but he wouldn't have pushed her away for the world, instead he moved to wrap his arms around her too and they held each other for a long moment.

Hermione pulled back, her eyes searching across his face as if she just realised her enthusiastic welcoming may have caused him more damage but was satisfied when he seemed fine. The small makeshift cubical was suddenly filled with a flashing light and they both spun around to find Rita clutching her camera protectively to her chest.

"Can you blame me? This will look perfect on a double page spread," The older witch purred, Draco looked between his wife and his wife's sworn enemy in confusion.

"This woman," Hermione spat the word as if Rita Skeeter was the farthest thing from the species, "Claims to know how to stop the song, in exchange for her information she wants our story,"

"No! Absolutely not, I refuse to have my families name sullied by this woman's gossip," Draco tried to sit up but Hermione pushed him back onto the bed. Rita still hadn't moved from her place just at the curtains entrance and watched the scene with a look of pure glee on her face.

"We don't have much of a choice Draco," Hermione muttered, busying herself by poring him a glass of pepper up potion and practically forcing him to drink it down when a new wave of protests began to form.

"If her information is a lie then we don't have to tell her anything … so we cant really loose. I need you in this Draco," she explained desperately, Draco made a few choking noises in response as the vile potion was forced down his throat. Finally when there wasn't a drop left she pulled away and looked pleadingly into his eyes.

Draco couldn't resist and quickly conceded before they both turned to Rita expectantly. The reporter was examining her nails with seeming nonchalance but it was rather obvious that whatever she had to say was just bursting to get out.

"Well as little miss housewife here figured out a few days ago I have been following you two in my 'other form' since your little engagement was announced and being the amazing investigative journalist that I am I managed to pick up a few vital things you both seemed to have completely missed or forgotten,"

"Like what?" Hermione asked, ignoring Draco's look of outrage at finding out they had been followed.

"And they call you the smartest witch of your age? Sometimes you fail to see the things that are right in front of your eyes. Remember what stopped this racket the last time?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Our getting married stopped it," Draco supplied, looking as perplexed as Hermione felt.

"No it wasn't your marriage, it was your 'coming together'," Rita's eyes shone with glee as she watched the young couple slowly comprehend the situation.

"You mean …" Hermione trailed off, blushing a deep crimson and looking at the tiled floor unable to say the words out loud.

"We can stop this by consummating our marriage?" Draco let out a bark of laughter and Hermione turned back to glare at him.

"What? It's so simple it's ridiculous. I mean I don't mind having to do _that_ to stop it," Draco trailed off grinning at her.

"Yes but then … everyone will know," Hermione whispered.

"Sorry to tell you honey but everyone already knew anyway, it's only us three that know that it hasn't been the case,"

"And that's it, the moment we … you know … everything will go back to normal?" Hermione asked finally looking up to the reporter.

"Yep and then I get my story. So hop to it, I don't have all day," Rita exited the curtained wall.

"She doesn't mean here does she?" Hermione asked horrified.

"I think she does, but come on, I know a better place," Draco said gently taking her hand and leading her shyly from the hospital wing.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	9. The Truth

Chapter 9

* * *

Draco and Hermione moved quickly through the drafty halls toward their unused common room and were surprised to find it fully repaired, its door standing firmly in place and the blown up book shelf restored to its former glory. Draco stepped into the room but had to turn back when Hermione refused to enter.

"I-I don't know Draco," she said, biting her lip.

"What don't you know?" He asked tenderly coming back to slip his arms around her waist. She held on to his forearms and refused to meet his eyes.

"I don't know if I'm ready. If I step into this room with you there really is no going back,"

"You don't want to be with me?"

"No, no its not that it's just … I'm scared," she confessed in a whisper.

"I know you are," he replied, pulling her further into the circle of his arms and letting her rest her head under his chin, her fists curled against his chest, "We were going to do this sooner or later and after everything that has been happening its seems we don't have much of a choice but I promise to make this as good for you as I can," he vowed, kissing her messy hair and caressing her back with soothing motions.

"It's not you I am worried about Draco, it's me. What if I disappoint you? I mean I have never done this kind of thing before," her voice held a note of panic.

"Everything about you is perfect to me Hermione, just relax."

Hermione took a deep breath and willed herself to calm to down, trying to let go of her anxieties. She finally let Draco lead her into their common room and was surprised when he sat them down on the couch. She looked at him, waiting for him to jump her but he didn't move, he just sat passively beside her with his arms draped over the back of the couch as if he had all the time in the world.

"Aren't we going to …?" Hermione asked, flinging a hand in the direction of the master bedroom, Draco just smiled and her and shook his head seeming to relax even further on the couch.

"But why not?" Hermione nearly shouted, having worked herself to the point where she just wanted to get it over and done with.

"Because what's a little more time spent waiting, plus the longer we take the angrier that Skeeter woman will get," he replied, conjuring a book from the shelf and lazily flicking though it. Hermione's mouth formed a perfect O as she took this in.

It seemed Draco wasn't going anywhere so she too flicked her wand toward the bookshelf, a recent copy of the life and times of Albus Dumbledore came soaring into her waiting hands. She had just reached the third chapter, the one which Dumbledore was finally spoken about, so far it had been family trees and introductions to the accomplishments he had achieved in his later years when it hit her when it hit her.

Before the accident with the door and the bookcase they had been looking for Dumbledore, she quickly reminded Draco who had completely forgotten about it too.

"I suppose there is no point now, he would have just told us the same thing Rita did," Draco reasoned.

"I suppose, that is if Rita wasn't lying," Hermione still didn't completely trust the other witch.

"She wouldn't have agreed to the oath if she had been lying and for once I think she was telling the truth,"

Hermione had to admit that he had a valid point as she continued to read, sitting on pins and needles waiting for Draco to make the first move. Draco was even more relaxed, unbuttoning his white shirt so the no longer needed bandages were visible and seeming to really get into the book about the history of Dark Arts.

Hermione began to tap her toe along to the sound of the grandfather clock in the far right corner of the room. She kept sneaking glances at her husband from the corner of her eye and when this grew old she tried as hard as she could to focus on the text in front of her.

_Albus Dumbledore was conceived under exceptional __circumstances and it is perhaps these circumstances that helped to make him an even more exceptional wizard._

_Eldest son to the Hogwarts Head Boy and Girl class of 1881 Albus was a product of a curse set upon the castle under the decree that the head students were to unite or a terrible plague of sound would curse its inhabitants for the duration of their studies. Kendra and Percival Dumbledore married and conceived Albus within a week and it was then that this 'plague of sound' was put to an end._

Hermione sat and stared at this text for a long moment trying very hard not to believe what it was telling her but there it was in plain black and white. The conception of their great headmaster was what had stopped the song last time which meant that she would have to conceive this time in order to do the same.

"What's wrong Hermione? Are you ok?" she hadn't realised she had began to hyperventilate until Draco reached across and grabbed her shoulders concerned. The book fell open to the floor with a loud thud.

"You …. Me …" she gasped, dropping her head between her knees as Draco rubbed her back.

"Yes what about us?" he asked never having seen her this upset.

"B-b-Baby," she managed to get out before breaking into sobs.

"Baby? Oh you are worried about getting pregnant, don't worry Mione we can use a contraceptive charm," he said very pleased with himself thinking that he had solved her problem. Hermione shook her head violently no and it was a long while before she was calm enough to explain.

"I have no choice Draco, we have to have a baby," she told him, wiping the tears from her face before handing him the open book and watching as realisation quickly dawned on him. He looked from the book to her face and back again several times before his gaze dropped to her stomach and stayed there.

"Shit" was all he said before getting up and racing out of the common room, leaving her dazed and more than a little confused.

Hermione sat staring at the portrait hole wondering if he was ever going to come back, she wouldn't blame him if he didn't. Hell she felt like running herself – she was not mother material, at least not before she was 18 and most definitely not while she was still in school. She began chewing her nails while she debated anxiously with her subconscious on whether to run and hide or take it like a man … woman … vessel of soon to be baby juice.

"Oh Merlin," she groaned into her hands just as Draco came racing back into the common room, a vial of something in one hand and a hastily picked bunch of flowers in the other. She wondered if they were the same ones she had admired on the fourth floor in the vase shaped like an elf ear.

Draco skidded to a stop in front of her and stood bouncing on his heels while he waged his own internal debate. Hermione sat patiently and waited.

"I went to see Dumbledore … the old coot has known the truth the whole time and says every word of that book is true. He ah … he even gave me this potion to um help things along so to speak and then I thought well you might like some flowers since … you know," Draco stuttered this out all the while refusing to meet her in the eye.

Hermione stood and took the flowers out of his hand dropping them behind her on the couch before taking Draco chin in her hand and forcing him to look her in the eye.

"You don't have to do this you know, the spell will go away eventually,"

"That's the thing Hermione, it won't. Dumbledore said others had tried and it haunted them for the rest of their lives." Draco was taking this about as well as she had earlier.

"Well then I guess we have no choice," Hermione said, taking a step back so that she could unbutton her top. Her jerky undressing seemed to capture his attention and he watched as she slipped out of the top and then the skirt before kicking off her shoes and ditching her underwear. She stood before him naked with a determined glint in her eye.

"Is that for me or you?" she asked pointing to the blue liquid potion, jolting him out of his private fantasy.

"Both of us," his response was very high pitch and he cleared his throat embarrassed and repeated it again. She tried not to laugh but couldn't help it.

He began stripping off his own uniform and she took the opportunity to swig half the bottle of potion down before handing him the rest, he repeated the motion before letting the bottle drop the floor. They stood there awkwardly looking at each other at a loss what to do next.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	10. Doing the Deed

Chapter 10

* * *

"Um the bedroom?" Hermione suggested timidly holding out her hand. They walked as if going to the gallows but both braved it out until they made it to the bed and sat as one.

"So …" Draco said, looking at his dangling feet.

"Yeah …" Hermione agreed and it was then they both burst out laughing at the stupidity of the situation.

"This wasn't supposed to be so hard," he moaned, falling back across the bed, taking her with his. She rolled and tucked herself against his side finding the skin on skin contact to be more pleasurable than she imagined.

"No, I think not having much choice in the matter is the hard part, but it's better than having to go at it alone. At least I will have you here with me the whole time to raise this baby,"

"I wouldn't leave you, no matter what. This baby will be loved." He whispered into her hair, his hand slowly tracing the curve of her hip and across her flat stomach. She watched his pale skin caress her much darker body and felt something stir inside her. Turning her head a fraction she caught him watching her watching his hand and in that moment she knew that she would love him forever.

Ever so slowly, as if she would bolt at any sudden movement he lowered his head to hers and captured her lips in a kiss that demanded nothing yet offered everything, he poured his heart into the simple contact. His hand continued to rub circles across her stomach and she began to shiver as her pulse thickened and she experienced the first stirrings of arousal.

Shifting he moved so that he was on top of her, his elbows taking a lot of his weight while the rest of his body remained flushed with hers, his tongue came out during her momentary distraction to trace her lips and as she gasped her forged his way inside to allow his tongue to duel with hers.

His movements weren't rushed or hurried; she felt no pressure to continue on from the simple contact and would have been quiet content to stay this way with him for the rest of the day, if it weren't for the heat that spread from between her legs to her breast and just about everywhere in between she would have too but alas her body seemed to know better than her brain that she was ready for this.

Spreading her legs she held him in the cradle of her embrace and she was only a little bit shocked to find his heavy member now resting against her aching core. He groaned as he felt it too and stopped kissing her so he could lean his forehead against hers and catch his breath.

When they were both able to breath normally again he moved his head to the side to kiss her jaw then her neck, moving down the swell of her breasts before taking one taught nipple in his mouth. Hermione moaned and shifted her hips restlessly against his feeling his arousal rub against her slick folds; it was like fireworks as they both saw bright colours behind their eyes.

Draco continued to worship her breasts as she ground her hips against his, bringing her legs to wrap around his waist in an effort to get closer. It was as she locked her wrists behind his neck and her ankles twisted together that he shifted his hands to hold her hips still.

This was it, she knew it and yet she was ok with it; what they were about to do was natural and normal and _good_. Slowly, all the while looking into her eyes Draco guided himself to her tight opening, she squirmed as the blunt head circled her folds and her breath hitched as he pushed ever so slight forward. Biting her bottom lip she squeezed her eyes shut as he increased the pressure, his low curse several moments later fuelled her thoughts that something was wrong.

Opening her eyes she found herself looking at the top of his blonde head as he looked down between them.

"What is it Draco?" she whispered, not liking the frown on his face.

"Too tight," was his terse reply and she suddenly found herself lifted in his arms as he settled himself against the head board with her straddling his lap, "This may work better," he whispered against her lips as she was once again lost to kissing him.

His pale fingers ghosted down her sides, skimming her breasts before settling on the sensitive skin of her hips. He once again held her against his arousal letting her grind her hips in a heady dance, she felt her heart rate increase and her breath hitch as he began to buck against her but it was when one of his hands moved between their bodies to touch her sensitive bud that she practically fell to pieces in his arms.

Draco manipulated her flesh and she was forced to stop kissing him before she forgot to breathe all together, letting her head drop to his shoulder and panting in her need. It wasn't long before once again he was positioning the head of his now weeping arousal against her. They both watched as he slid more easily into her this time, first the head then a fraction of his length, Hermione didn't mind the intense feeling of being stretched at first; that was until he grip her hips and pulled her down in on thrust so that she was completely sitting in his lap.

The pain of loosing her innocence was short, sharp and unbelievable painful, she cried out and bit down on his shoulder. Her husband murmured endearments to her, running his hands from shoulders to thighs soothing her distress. His method worked and as soon as the pain subsided she began shifting restlessly against him waiting for him to make the first move.

"You're in control Hermione, I want you to do whatever you are comfortable with – however fast or slow you want," he whispered against her lips as she rolled her hips forward testing things out. He was bigger than she expected, and at first it hurt like hell but soon she fell into a rhythm that they both seemed happy with, at least judging by his moans she assumed Draco liked it.

It was long before their surroundings began to fade away and Hermione was only aware of the pulsing pleasure between her legs and of course of Draco beneath her. She was surprised when she felt him shift his hand again to play between her legs and soon a whole new wave of something unidentifiable began to over take her.

She felt her inner muscles begin to clamp around him and she couldn't help but increase her pace, practically bouncing in his lap now. Draco sensed it too and just as she felt her walls become impossible tight he tipped her so she was lying on her back and began to drive into her with new found abandon.

Blinding white light seared across her vision and she cried out as the most amazing sensation overcame her, Draco too was crying out and she felt him erupt inside of her moments before she took her release.

It was a long time before either of them moved, Draco remained inside her, his head resting on her chest and she wasn't sure he had fallen asleep until his mouth began to place soft kissed along the swell of her breasts.

"I love you so much," she heard him whisper but didn't have the strength to respond; instead she fell into the most blissful of sleeps. She was woken up some time later by Draco leaving the warmth of the bed; he slipped the sheet around her naked body and kissed her cheek before exiting the room.

Still too lazy to move she waited half asleep for him to come back, a short time later she heard the toilet flush and then the bed dipped beside her.

"Hermione wake up," he whispered against her neck, moving his hands across her body. She groaned and shifted into the touch.

"I have some bad news," that got her eyes open; she glared at his grinning face.

"What news? What is it?" her voice was still hoarse from earlier.

"I just went into the common room …" he said lowering himself onto her while carefully removing the sheet.

"And?" she prompted.

"Well I can still here the song, so I guess that means we will just have to try again," he told her cheekily before stealing a kiss.

* * *

It was 5 months later and Hermione was sitting up in bed reading the late edition of the _Daily Prophet_ laughing like a mad woman, her baby bump quite obvious beneath the silk pyjamas.

Draco entered the room happy to see her in a better mood than she had been most of the day. Madam Pomfry had gleefully informed the young couple that Hermione was due to give birth the day the NEWT results were released.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked, sitting beside her and slipping and arm around her so he could read over her shoulder.

"Oh just Rita Skeeters article about us, it never fails to cheer me up," she replied grinning down at the picture of her and Draco in the hospital wing; he looking like he hadn't showered in a week with pink earmuffs around his neck and she looking a damn sight better.

"I'm beginning to think that woman isn't as bad as I sometimes made her out to be," she replied. It was Draco's turn to scowl.

* * *

The End

* * *

_Please Review!_


End file.
